


Blood, Cherries and Vodka

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [12]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blood, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: God, Barbara loved Gotham: everyone was a little crazy deep down - a little unhinged.





	Blood, Cherries and Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked for thompkean+blood at the corner of your mouth, the taste of vodka at the back of your throat

_Blood, Cherries and Vodka_

"Ouch" Barbara cradled her jaw, fingers cupping her cheek and gingerly probing it: the flesh throbbed under her digits, burned as if she had been bathing in the sun for a little too long - Lee had one hell of a right hook, that was for sure. Tentatively she poked her tongue in her cheek, checking that none of her teeth felt lose "Such a harsh woman" Barbara tutted.

Lee arched an eyebrow "You deserved it" she stated, shrugging as she leaned in to wipe the trickle of blood away from the corner of the other's mouth; the lower lip had split under her knuckles, cut open by Barbara’s teeth.

"Maybe" she liked teasing Lee, liked to see someone who used to be collected and prim and proper lose her temper - the polite masks falling apart to reveal the monster lurking inside.

God, Barbara loved Gotham: everyone was a little crazy deep down - a little unhinged.

The trick was to figure out what made people tick and then push them down the metaphorical rabbit hole.

Hear them scream their hearts out as they tumbled down to Wonderland.

Maybe there was something in the water, Barbara wouldn't rule it out just on principle: stranger things had known to happen in the city, the water being poisoned with some kind of agent that triggered the crazy wasn't that unlikely.

"Most certainly" Lee hummed as she studied the blood smeared on her digit, still a vibrant cherry red - not rusted over yet. Absentmindedly, she wiped it clean on her jacket - wearing black clothes really was more practical, especially living in the Narrows.

"Aww, what a waste" Barbara pouted, sauntering closer and reaching out to hold herself upright against Lee's chest, fingers digging in her lower ribs - tantalizingly close. Not that she needed any help to balance on her heels: she could felt as light as a feather on them, natural and at ease.

Barbara just took the chance to plaster herself against the other woman's body and bring their faces close, delighting in the feel of Lee's hand spread open at the small of her back.

Lee watched the deliberate way Barbara bit on her lower lip, more blood welling up under the pressure: an offering of old times - a ritual for ancient gods "Look at that masochist streak"

"Just for you, honey"

"Not what I heard"

Barbara tossed her head back, a full-bellied laugh leaving her throat in a cascade of discordant sounds - like a badly tuned instrument "A girl has needs, what can I say?"

Lee's fingers flexed in the soft fabric of Barbara’s dress, a way too expensive affair of champagne silk and what she suspected to be hand-sewn pearls to be slumming it in the Narrows: it belonged to the Sirens' club, to sleek modern art galleries, to the paved lawns of Diamond District "You could start telling me how am I relayed to these needs of yours"

She played it blissfully oblivious, enjoying drawing Barbara out.

Making her say it.

"That's a conversation that could take more than just a few minutes" Barbara purred, nose brushing Lee's jaw until she pressed a kiss on the patch of soft skin just under her lobe.

Lee tilted her head into the touch, the feeling of sticky lipgloss on her skin foreign but pleasant; it made her warmer, tension quivering in the depths of her belly "Oh?"

Barbara nodded, teeth grazing the shell of the other's ear "We should definitely take this somewhere more... private" unless the other woman had a taste for exhibitionism, which she would totally be on board for.

But Lee grasped her wrist - her hold was deliciously tight - and dragged her off to a closed off section of the club, leading her up a flight of stairs and into a sparsely decorated bedroom.

Lee pushed Barbara down on her unmade bed and straddled her, uncaring of the fact that her leather pencil skirt rode up her thighs "Is this private enough?"

"Very" Barbara grinned back, kicking her heels off while she reached up and tugged Lee down to crash their lips together; the good doc's mouth almost burned, the taste of whiskey heavy on her tongue - a woman of strong tastes.

Forceful.

Determined.

Oh, Barbara liked her a lot.

After a startled handful of seconds, Lee took control of the kiss and she moaned at the flavour of Barbara’s mouth: blood, vodka and the synthetic cherries of her lipgloss - it was a combination that went hand in hand with Barbara's platinum blond hair and the expensive perfume hanging around her, mixed with light sweat and the smell of stale cigarettes.

Barbara pulled at Lee's dark hair, panting in the sliver of space between their mouths "Lose the clothes"

"So do you"

Barbara playfully arched an eyebrow and quickly undid the spaghetti-thin straps of her dress, tugging it down to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra "If you let me up, I'll show you the rest" she promised, voice dark and sultry as she saw the desire grow in the other woman's eyes at the sight of her naked breasts "So?"

Wordlessly, Lee slipped off of her lap and roughly grabbed her dress, pulling it off to reveal a lacy pink g-string "You're so.."

"Sexy?" Barbara offered with a wicked grin.

Well, that was true "Yeah" Lee admitted, quickly undressing herself; she hadn't put on seductive lingerie - hadn't exactly predicted that she would fall in bed with Barbara, when she had woken up that morning - and she felt a little self-conscious about her plain white underwear.

"Come here"

And Lee did, eager to entwine her limbs with the other woman's.

 _Eager to feel alive._  

 

 


End file.
